Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal
Apple's Tale:The Story of a Royal is the second Ever After High episode and is part of "The Beginning" chapter. It is longer then most webisodes and was released on the same day as both The World of Ever After High and Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel. The webisode is mainly about the character Apple White and how she views her destined story, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. This episode is an alternate prospective of the next episode "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel". These episodes are about the characters' backstories and tells the same tale from both of the students point of view. Summary Apple White urges Raven Queen to sign the Storybook of Legends and even asks Headmaster Milton Grimm if they could room together that year, so Apple to get to know Raven better. However, Apple fails to see Raven's point of view, despite the Headmaster's advice. Transcript Female Narrator: Once Upon a Time... in a faraway land, all eyes were on Apple as she made the most important declaration of her life. Apple White: I am Apple White, daughter of Snow White and I am ready to pledge my destiny. Male Narrator: Of course, you'd start with Apple, always playing favorites. Start at the beginning of the school year. Female Narrator: Oh, fine. Gather 'round friends and let us tell you a story: the story of Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of the most famous fairytale characters who ever lived. But this year, was like no other for the students of Ever After High: Apple's Tale, the story of a Royal. For it is the year of Legacy Day, a momentous event where the students pledge to all the magical world, to follow the same paths as their fairytale parents. Apple White: I can't believe it! Legacy Day happens this year, and there is just ever so much to do! Briar Beauty: Totally, right! I mean, this year's after party is gonna be a page-ripper! I heard DJ-Nchant is gonna― Apple White: Briar, it's not just about the party; this is destiny! Future queen, we can't let anyone post embarrassing pictures of us on MyChapter! Briar Beauty: Hey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, if I'm gonna be catching Z's for a hundred years, I gotta live it up now! Hmm, and come on - no one would post anything bad about you, everybody loves you! Little Pig: It's Apple White! Son of the Hero of Haarlem: *drifty noise* Lilly-Bo Peep: Gorgeous! Sheep: Baaa! Tiny: Can I carry your books? Apple White: Why, Tiny! Aren't you the sweetest little thing? Thank you. Briar Beauty: See? They love you. Ooh! Ooh! I don't wanna miss a minute of our first day. Hi, everybody! Hey! What's up? Howdy! Daring Charming: Ha ha ha! Apple White: Hey, Prince Daring. Um, why are you holding your hand over your mouth? Daring Charming: Well, you see, I just got my teeth whitened, and Headmaster Grimm said I can't show people 'cause... Apple White: But your smile is sooo charming! Daring Charming: Well, you know. Tiny: Ah! My eyes! I can't see! Ah! I'm ok. Students: *laughs* Blondie Lockes: Apple! Daring...*giggles* sooo, any juicy dating details for my MirrorCast show? Uh, talk to the mirror! Apple White: Uh Blondie, Daring and I are still not a couple - this is high school! We've got forever after to be together. Blondie Lockes: But you two are the perfect couple! Not too this, not too that, you're just right. Daring Charming: Come on, Apple, let's go get some lunch. Charm you later. Blondie Lockes: Oh! Ohh, ahh! Female Narrator: And so that night, back in the Ever After dorms, Apple had a surprise waiting for her new roommate. Briar Beauty: You think Raven's gonna like this? Apple White: Of course! What future Evil Queen wouldn't love, an evil throne, an evil crown, and an evil haunted mirror? Briar Beauty: True, heh, but why are you even doing this for Raven? Apple White: Because, she's such an important part of my story, when she poisons me, it changes everything. Then the prince can wake me, and I become queen. That's when I get my Happily Ever After! I need her! Raven Queen: *knocks* hey! Maddie? Apple White: Uh, quick, hide! I don't want Raven to know you helped me. Briar Beauty: I'll go out the window! I've never done that before. Ha Ha, Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...! Apple White: Welcome home, roomie! Raven Queen: Huh, good one, Apple. I'm rooming with Maddie this year. Apple White: Not anymore! Raven Queen: Huh? Daring Charming: Man! I am good looking! Briar Beauty: ...... eeeeeeeeeeeee―oh! Daring! How'd you know I was gonna be here? Daring Charming: Catching damsels in distress. Briar Beauty: Oof! Daring Charming: It's kind of my thing. Briar Beauty: Well, that was... A TOTAL RUSH! Stay here, I'm goin' again! *giggles* Briar Beauty: Hey, you wanna get a hocus latte? Apple White: *scoffs*, that sounds magical, I love mine with nutmeg, how'd you like yours? Briar Beauty: Oh, I like, a lotta, lotta, lotta, lotta cream! Apple White: *giggles* Ashlynn Ella: Hey! Apple White: Hi, Ashlynn! Ashlynn Ella: Wanna go on a nature hike later? I haven't been in the woods in days. And it just feels so good to get back to what really matters― Delivery goose: *honks* I got a shipment here, of three-hundred new shows for the Glass Slipper. Ashlynn Ella: New...shoes. *squeals* *giggles* where? Delivery Goose: Hmm. Delivery Geese: *honks* Briar Beauty: It's a shoe thing. Apple White: Well, she is Cinderella's daughter. Ooh! Time for our Legacy Day rehearsal! I can't wait for everyone to get a glimpse of the queen I am going to become! Female Narrator: But what Apple didn't know was that Raven Queen had other plans... Male Narrator: ...That would change the world for the better. Female Narrator: For the worse. Milton Grimm: So, when your magical key appears, you insert it gently into the Storybook of Legends, then stand, shoulders back, and declare your destiny to the world! Have I made myself clear? Raven Queen: But what if― Milton Grimm: No questions? Good. Who will go first? Apple White: Ooh! Me! Me! Me! Mmm! Ah! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Milton Grimm: Step right this way, my future queen. Apple White: I am Apple White, and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Snow White. Milton Grimm: Perfect. Apple White: I know. Briar Beauty: *depressed tone* I, am Briar Beauty, and I pledge to follow in my mom's footsteps and sleep for a hundred years. But, before I do! I'm gonna live EVERY MINUTE! Oh! Speaking of which, my dorm room, Friday night, we're gonna blow the roof off the place― Milton Grimm: Next. Daring Charming: Hey, there. Charming. Daring Charming. I pledge to be just like my old man, King Charming. Brave, good looking, kind, good looking, thoughtful, and good looking. Milton Grimm: Next. Raven Queen: I'm Raven Queen, and I pledge to follow my destiny as... uhm. I have a question. Milton Grimm: What is it? Raven Queen: I was just wondering, I mean, what if I don't want to take the pledge? Madeline Hatter: *gasps* Pesky: *gasps* Hunter Huntsman: *gasps* Apple White: *gapes* She has to do it! I mean, if-if she never poisons me, and I'll never fall asleep, and-and I'll never be kissed by my prince, and I'll never become queen, and I'll never have my Happily Ever After! Milton Grimm: Hmm. Now, Raven. Erase that dangerous idea from your head. Continue. Raven Queen: I have to go. Apple White: What? Milton Grimm: But the rules are... the rules! Apple White: Ooh! Female Narrator: And so Apple took refuge that night in the Enchanted Forest, wondering what would become of her destiny, should Raven not follow hers. Apple White: *gasps* oh, H-Headmaster Grimm? Milton Grimm: Forgive me for startling you, my dear. I need you to keep an eye on your roommate, Raven. We must follow the paths set out before us - it's the only way to keep our world safe. Please, watch Raven and convince her of this. I know you'll do whatever it takes. Apple White: I'll― Female Narrator: And so, on the grave portent about to befall Ever After High... Male Narrator: Must you always be so dramatic. Female Narrator: Must you always ruin my ominous endings? I mean... Male Narrator: You're always taking the Royals' side! Female Narrator: I mean, I'm known, for my ending! Gallery Story of Apple - LillyBoPeep.jpg Story od Apple - RavenMaddie.jpg Story of Apple - apple.jpg Story of Apple - AppleBriar.jpg Story of Apple - Briarappletotheschool.jpg Story of Apple - Apples room.jpg Story of Apple - briar.jpg Ashlynn Cleaning - Apple's Tale, The Story of a Royal.png Story of Apple - Charmingsmile.jpg Story of Apple - blindingsmile.jpg Apple & Briar - Apple's Tale.png Apple_&_Milton_-_AT,TSOAR.png Apple_in_the_Enchanted_Forest_-_AT,TSOAR.png Story of Apple - briar_rehersal.jpg Story of Apple - son of haarlem.jpg Story of Apple - raven.jpg Story of Apple - maddie happy.jpg Story of Apple - Oh no Apple.jpg Story of Apple - Grimm Apple woods.jpg Story of Apple magic apple.jpg Briar and Apple - Apple's Tale, The Story of a Royal.png Blondie Apple and Daring.png The power couple.png Daring and Briar.png Story of Apple - ashlynnapllebriarshoes.jpg Apple & Daring - AT,TSOAR.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:The Beginning Webisodes Category:The Beginning Pages